Sending My Love on a Wire
by Sidalee
Summary: A meeting with the Governor, a phone call and an office desk aka McKono Smut Sunday ficlet


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Hey guys, guess what, it's Sunday again so it's time for some McKono smut. As usual, there isn't much plot but who cares, really? Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Thanks to **hunnybee1 **for the fic idea. I hope it meets your expectation.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

Steve checks his watch for like the hundredth time as he sits on the expensive black leather couch outside the Governor's office, tapping his foot impatiently when his phone rings and he lets out a sigh when he sees her name on the display.

"Hey," Kono greets him. "We supposed to meet at the HQ, right?"

"Hey," he says into the speaker. "I'm sorry but I'm still waiting for the Governor."

"Oh," she sighs, sounding disappointed. "Rain check?"

"No," he says hurriedly. It's their first day off – well, half-day exactly – and he really wants to spend some quality time with her. "I'll try to get over with it quickly."

"With your monosyllabic style, I'm sure it will be over in like ten minutes." Kono laughs. "By the way, your office is way too tidy."

"Why are you in my office?" Steve raises a brow.

"Looking for you?" Kono drawls and he's sure that she's rolling her eyes too. "It's a shame that you're not here."

"Why is that?"

"Well," her voice drops, getting throaty and seductive. "Chin and Danny are gone and we could make a mess of your desk. For starters."

"What?" He almost yells, earning a curious glance from the secretary who's sitting a few feet away from him.

"Come on," she giggles. "Don't tell me you never fantasized about doing it here."

"No?" Steve doesn't sound very convincing even for himself.

"Really?" Kono's voice is thick, like warm honey, sliding down along his spine, making him shiver. "You never imagined me kneeling between your legs, your cock in my mouth while your hand is fisted in my hair, guiding my motions, pressing me down to take all of you."

Steve is pretty sure that he stopped breathing for a few seconds and he clenches his jaw tightly to keep the groan inside.

"You never pictured the way you'd make me stand up with a sharp tug on my hair and order me to straddle you with me facing your desk." Kono continues wickedly. "They way you'd push into me from behind, making me moan and beg for more."

"Fuck." Steve curses quietly, shifting in his seat. "You are playing dirty."

"Oh no, sweetheart," she drawls breathily. "Playing dirty would be me saying that at the moment I'm sitting on your desk playing with myself, imagining that you are here, inside me, telling me to fuck myself on your cock. Imagining the way I'd brace myself on the edge of your desk and started to move, upwards fast then sinking down slowly, grinding with that little twist of my hips you love so much when you bottom out again."

"I – I, uh…um," he stammers, tugging at the collar of his shirt, being almost painfully hard in his slacks.

"Then you'd turn me around…" she pants into his hear when he notices the movement from the corner of his eye.

"Commander McGarrett," the secretary stands beside him. "You can go in now."

"I have to go." Steve tells hoarsely and ends the call.

As he gets up from the couch he wonders if holding one of the magazines before his pants would look suspicious or not.

.

.

Steve drives home in a foul mood because when he finally got back to his office Kono already left and on top of that she doesn't pick up her phone ever since.

He walks into his house and his hand goes instinctively for his gun when he hears the noises from the living room. He approaches silently and halts immediately when he recognizes the intruder.

Kono stands before his desks with her back to him clad only in one of his sleeveless Navy SEAL shirts. There's just something about her wearing his clothes that makes him hard on instant, makes his blood thrum in his veins in a primal, possessive rhythm he's helpless to fight. Maybe he's a Neanderthal animal after all but she doesn't seem to mind.

He is on her in a blink of an eye, pressing her hands down onto the flat surface, trapping her between the desk and his body and she lets out a surprised gasps.

"I think we have some unfinished business," he whispers harshly in her ear before he bites the shell gently.

"Oh, yeah," she moans, dropping her head back against his shoulder and grinding her ass against his erection. "Suggestions?"

"Don't move," he commands, letting her hands go to undo his pants.

She obeys without a word and he can see the slight tremors of anticipations running down her limbs as he bunches her – his – shirt up and pushes into her without any warning.

Kono groans loudly, her head falling forward, tightening her grip on the edge of the desk.

He grabs her hips so tight he's sure that she's gonna wear the imprint of his fingers for weeks and starts to thrust into her, deep, long and powerful just the way they both like it.

It doesn't take too much time, half a dozen strokes really, and she comes with a high-pitched yell of his name and he stumbles mindlessly after her, his teeth biting down on the first patch of skin he can reach to keep himself quiet.

"How was the meeting?" Kono asks later when they move onto his couch.

"Good, I think," he shrugs, tracing lazy circles on her skin with his fingertips.

"You think?" she turns her head towards him with a raised brow.

"I don't remember much to be honest." Steve mumbles almost sheepishly. "I couldn't stop staring at his desk and picturing all the things you told me on the phone."

"Oh, my God." Kono laughs, pressing an affectionate kiss against his neck.

"It's not funny," he grumbles, biting her shoulder warningly. "Ever tried having a meeting with the Governor with an erection? It's fucking mortifying."

"Oh, poor baby." Kono drawls, straddling his hips. "Can I make it up to you?"

He doesn't answer just pulls her down for a rough kiss.


End file.
